


Always On My Mind

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is missing a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always On My Mind

Dean lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Sam to get back. They were on a hunt and had split up to do their own investigation. But Dean had been distracted all day, and had bowed out and went back to the hotel. As Dean was deep in thought, a small smile had spread across his face. Sam opened the door and walked in. Dean's thoughts broke and he looked up, the smile still on his face.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said. Sam looked up and did a double take, then raised his eyebrow. He gave a soft chuckle and said, "What's with the smile?"

Dean blinked and his smile faded. "Oh. Was I smiling?" Dean gave a small smile and chuckled.

"I didn't notice. Um...So what did you find out?" Dean asked. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Not a lot." Sam tossed his notebook onto the table and sat on his bed. "What about you?"

"Same.." Dean said, laying back on the bed. Sam watched his older brother and studied him.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Sam asked. Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I dunno."

"You seem really distracted. What's going on?" Sam asked, hitting his leg. Dean sighed.

"I...I can't stop thinking..."

"About?..." Sam prodded. Dean looked at his brother.

"About her."

"Who, Max?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and sat up.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Why?" Dean groaned and rubbed his face, harshly.

"I-I don't know, Sammy. I don't know. I miss her. I mean we just left her there at the bunker, alone." Dean said.

"Max can handle her own. She's kicked your ass on more than one occasion." Sam teased. Dean gave a soft chuckle and smile.

"But I need to _know_ she's okay, Sammy. It's all I can think about. I'm just fucking worried." Dean said. Sam sighed and went to sit next to Dean, putting a comforting arm around his brother's neck.

"Dean. She's okay. You know she is. Max is tough. And if anything were to happen she'd call us or Cas." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"I know. I know. I just...I want to know for sure." Dean said.

"You can call her if you want Dean. I'm not stopping you. If that's what it takes to get you back and get your head in this, then do it." Sam said. Dean looked up at his little brother, the fucking tree, and smiled. He pushed at Sam, lightly, and stood. Sam smirked and let go of Dean as he grabbed his phone and dialed Max. Knowing his brother would want to be alone while making the call, Sam stood and went to the door.

"I'm gonna go get some food." Sam said. Dean nodded and waved him out. Dean started pacing as the line kept ringing. Finally, the line clicked and there was background noise.

"*Hello? Dean?*" Max answered. Dean sighed, relieved and his smile returned.

"Hey. Max. Yeah, it's me." Dean said.

"*Hey. Is everything okay?*" Max asked, slight worry in her voice.

"Yeah. No, yeah, everything is fine. I, uh...I just wanted to check in with you. You were on that hunt when we left. I just wanted to make sure you got back safe." Dean said, as he stopped pacing and sat on the bed. Max giggled.

"*Yeah. I'm fine. I always am. Are you okay?*"

"Yeah. Yeah. I just needed to hear your voice. Wanted to make sure you're okay. I...Couldn't stop thinking about it."

"*About what? Making sure I was okay?*" Max asked, slightly amused.

"Well...Yeah. I mean, yeah. I dunno. I just got worried." Max giggled softly.

"*Dean, I'm okay. Do your job. Finish the hunt. I'll be okay. If anything happens, you'll be my first call, okay?*" Max said, amusement in her voice. Dean smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah. Alright. We'll see you when we get back."

"*Okay. Bye, Dean.*"

"Bye, Max." And Max hung up. Dean hung up and sighed, falling back onto the bed. Sam opened the door and stuck his head in. "You were listening the entire time, weren't you?"

Sam smirked and walked in, closing the door.

"Couldn't help it. But I barely heard anything." Sam said, going over to his bed and sitting. "So, is she okay?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. She's fine." Dean said, sitting up.

"Feel better?" Sam asked, chuckling. Dean gave his brother a look and smirked.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean said, getting up. Sam smirked and lay back on the pillows, chuckling at Dean.  
~


End file.
